<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Carpe Diem Baby by Polyn</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30142608">Carpe Diem Baby</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polyn/pseuds/Polyn'>Polyn</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Devil May Cry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, PWP, нецензурная лексика</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2019-06-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2019-06-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:07:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,169</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30142608</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polyn/pseuds/Polyn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>день, когда Ви обманул смерть</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nico/V (Devil May Cry)</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Carpe Diem Baby</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>текст написан на "урожай 2019", опубликован анонимно https://qliphoth.diary.ru/p217853546.htm</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Для начала у него подкашиваются ноги прямо на пороге фургона.<br/>
– Я должен идти, – стонет он, и Нико смотрит сверху вниз: на сутулые плечи, на растрёпанные тёмные волосы.<br/>
– Чего уставилась, дура?! – окрикивает её мерзкая пиздючая птица. – Подними его, мне не развернуться в твоём гробу на колёсах!<br/>
– Ну и вали нахер!.. – Нико сильная девушка, но она едва не надрывает спину, поднимая Ви. – Ну ты и весишь, – почти с уважением говорит она, подталкивая его к диванчику, на который Ви плюхается с громким вздохом облегчения.<br/>
– Прошу прощения, – произносит он нетвёрдым голосом через секунду.<br/>
– Как тебя чинить? – деловито спрашивает Нико.<br/>
Ви поднимает лицо, чтобы посмотреть на неё, и она видит, что он улыбается. Мелкая трещинка, словно Ви сделан из гипса, пробегает от губы по подбородку.<br/>
– Это что? – она сердито тыкает пальцем в "неисправность".<br/>
Ви мягко отводит её руку, чтобы ощупать повреждение. У него прохладная гладкая кожа, и Нико хочется потрогать ещё. Там, где нет трещин.<br/>
– Я рассыпаюсь, – Ви отвечает так, будто пытается принести извинения за доставленные неудобства. – Это должно было произойти.<br/>
– Блядь, – говорит Нико.<br/>
– Извини, – всё-таки говорит Ви.<br/>
– Я прогуляюсь. – Леди, возившаяся с обновлённым арсеналом в задней части фургона, заканчивает рассовывать по карманам запасные обоймы. – Посмотрю, что там снаружи. Что-нибудь принести?<br/>
Нико открывает рот, но ничего не говорит: откуда ей знать, что может найти Леди в этом городе, разбитом на куски и перевёрнутом вверх дном?<br/>
– Зелёные кристаллы подойдут, – со слабой улыбкой говорит Ви. Тихо и опять виновато.<br/>
– Эй, болтун, прикроешь с воздуха. – Нарочито решительно топая тяжёлыми ботинками, Леди проходит к выходу.<br/>
– У меня нет с тобой контракта! – противно верещит птица, и Нико оглядывается, чтобы запустить в неё чем-нибудь. – Не смей мне приказывать!<br/>
– Однажды, – в голосе Леди – металл, смерть и холод, – я поклялась убивать каждого демона, которого встречу. Данте, Триш и Неро – исключения.<br/>
– Так что, если хочешь попасть в список избранных, лучше тебе поступить так, как говорит Леди. – Улыбка Ви становится пободрее.<br/>
– Далеко не уйду. – Леди уже стоит у двери. – Но лучше вам не расслабляться.<br/>
Она выходит, не дожидаясь ответа, и Грифон вылетает следом.<br/>
– Cекунду, – вздыхает Ви. – Отодвинься, пожалуйста.<br/>
– Эй, это не твой фургон вообще-то, – напоминает Нико, но всё-таки отодвигается.<br/>
А потом татуировки Ви начинают шевелиться. Чёрная пыль отделяется от бледной кожи, струится, собираясь в ручейки, и потоком стекает с правой руки, принимая форму пантеры.<br/>
– Ох нихуя ж себе, – потрясённо проговаривает на одном дыхании Нико.<br/>
– Это Тень, – вежливо говорит Ви, а пантера (наверняка демон!..) поворачивает голову к ней и облизывает нос совсем как домашняя кошка. – Он посторожит, и ты сможешь... – он замолкает. Разумеется, он не знает, что может Нико.<br/>
И никак не способен догадаться, чего она хочет.<br/>
– Может, от этой э-э этого создания, – поправляет себя Нико, Тень кажется ей милым. Он хотя бы молчит и необязательно говорить о нём грубо, – будет больше пользы на улице?..<br/>
– На крышу, – тихо приказывает Ви.<br/>
Тень теряет форму, становится тем, что он есть – чёрным пятном на полу. Нико успевает проследить стремительное движение к стене, потом на крышу, потом сверху доносится рык пантеры.<br/>
Ви откидывается на спинку диванчика, закрывает глаза, запрокидывает голову. Вздрагивает, когда Нико касается татуировки у него на шее.<br/>
– Я рассыпаюсь? – Смотрит из-под ресниц. Хрупкий и хорошенький, как фарфоровая кукла.<br/>
– Нет. – Нико беспокойно улыбается. – Просто красиво. Я хотела посмотреть. Можно? – Впервые ей так мучительно неловко в обществе какого-то мальчика. "Он умирает", – напоминает она себе, и от этого щемит сердце. Никогда раньше ускользающая красота не производила на неё такого впечатления.<br/>
– Я расшнурую? – спрашивает Нико, опираясь коленом на диван.<br/>
– Если хочешь, – безразлично откликается Ви. Будто в самом деле не понимает, что она собирается сделать.<br/>
Нико хочет. Нико помнит, что времени мало, на крыше караулит демоническая пантера, где-то поблизости бродит Леди, а Грифон озирает окрестности с высоты своего ебучего полёта.<br/>
Непослушный шнурок закручивается, пытается выскользнуть из пальцев, но Нико справляется. И не с таким справлялась.<br/>
Ви дышит спокойно и ровно, снова закрывает глаза – может быть, стесняется того, что она пялится на него как больная: когда распахивает на нём жилет, когда прикасается пальцами к оставшимися тёмными пятнышкам. Но когда она легко проводит по впалому, необычайно гладкому животу, дыхание Ви сбивается, становится громче. Рука замирает над поясом чёрных штанов. Новый вздох ещё беспокойнее.<br/>
– Там тоже есть? – спрашивает Нико.<br/>
– Чуть-чуть, – губы Ви вздрагивают, растягиваются в улыбке. Трещинка становится чуть шире, и улыбка сменяется мимолётной гримасой боли.<br/>
– Если хочешь, могу показать тебе свои! – заявляет Нико. – Хотя они не из демонов.<br/>
Ви слегка прикусывает губу – может быть, чтобы не улыбаться, раз ему от этого больно.<br/>
– Леди может вернуться в любой момент, – мягко напоминает он, перекладывая трость под правую руку.<br/>
Нико пожимает плечами. Ей нравится, когда он так говорит. Сейчас она в настроении послушать ещё.<br/>
– И мне нужно двигаться дальше. – Теперь Ви нежно откладывает книгу со своим именем на обложке.<br/>
– Средняя продолжительность полового акта составляет пять минут, – перебивает его Нико. Она почти ревнует к этой книге. – Хочешь проебать шанс на последнее развлечение?<br/>
– Нет, – короткая улыбка словно освещает лицо Ви изнутри, – спасибо. – Теперь в его голосе слишком много тепла и нежности, Нико становится неуютно.<br/>
– Смотри! – Она стягивает топ через голову.<br/>
Ви глотает воздух, облизывает губы, и Нико наклоняется к нему, чтобы прикоснуться к ним своими. Ей почему-то кажется, что на вкус он будет как гипс или мел, но нет – у этого парня нормальные суховатые губы, горьковатая слюна и твёрдый, настойчивый язык. "Кто его только учил целоваться?!" – думает Нико почти с возмущением. Этот слабак, собирающийся подохнуть в самое ближайшее время, целуется, как господь бог и победитель по жизни. Она пытается отобрать инициативу, но потом принимает его условия. Вряд ли у него есть силы на большую активность. Он начинает ёрзать, выпутываясь из жилета, она помогает, потом говорит:<br/>
– Расслабься, я сама всё сделаю.<br/>
– Нико, – Ви отводит взгляд, – мы с тобой видимся первый и посл...<br/>
– Просто заткнись, ладно?.. – Она прижимает пальцы к его губам, и он пользуется этим, чтобы поцеловать их.<br/>
– Ещё просьба. – Он ускользает лёгким движением. Может быть, и слабый, но гибкий.<br/>
– Хм?..<br/>
– Снимешь очки?<br/>
Она фыркает и делает, как он просил. Мир почти не меняется – не такое уж у неё плохое зрение на самом деле, но взгляд Ви кажется ещё нежнее, чем до этого.<br/>
– Можно?.. – Он прикасается к её бедру.<br/>
– Просто сиди, – приказывает Нико. – Береги силы. – Она подмигивает, и Ви отвечает короткой улыбкой.<br/>
На то, чтобы расстегнуть пояс с инструментами, уходит больше времени, чем на то, чтобы снять шорты, не разуваясь. Роняя их на пол вместе с бельём, Нико предусмотрительно запоминает, куда именно они упали.<br/>
Стягивать с Ви штаны – тупая затея, поэтому они общими усилиями сдвигают их на бёдра.<br/>
– Где ты только достал этот прикид? – тихо смеётся Нико, уже опускаясь на его бёдра своими.<br/>
– Отобрал у мелкого грабителя. – Ви смотрит снизу вверх: довольный, красивый, наверняка гордый собой. Не всякому самоубийце вот так запросто обламывается потрахаться на пороге смерти.<br/>
– Если думаешь, что я оказываю тебе услугу... – решает предупредить Нико. Её бесит, когда парни так думают.<br/>
– Ни в коем случае, – быстро перебивает Ви. – Но я должен сказать, что ты очень красивая.<br/>
– Ты правда так думаешь? – Она ухмыляется, обхватывая ладонью его член – удивительно крупный по сравнению с тонким телосложением.<br/>
– А ты сомневаешься? – Он кладёт ладони ей на бёдра, гладит, холодные кольца касаются горячей кожи.<br/>
Нико дёргает плечом. Сомневается, конечно. Она похожа на папашу, а уж он был урод уродом.<br/>
– Мне нравятся твои татуировки. И ногти, – почти смущённо добавляет Ви.<br/>
"Просто заткнись, – думает Нико. – Ты ещё хуже, чем твоя курица".<br/>
Она целует его, собирая на язык чужую горькую слюну. Всё это так безнадёжно и прекрасно, что хочется кричать. Но кричать-то как раз и нельзя: Тень, Грифон и Леди решат, что демоны пробрались внутрь фургона и убивают Нико и Ви. Всё это Нико обдумывает ясно и спокойно – той частью разума, которой не коснулись никчемные неуместные эмоции и простое, понятное желание.<br/>
Отстранившись и подняв к лицу ладонь, она облизывает её, чтобы потом обмазать слюной член Ви.<br/>
– А... – он открывает рот.<br/>
– Ты же не от заразной болезни умираешь, – говорит Нико. Слова ранят её саму, и она кривится от боли.<br/>
– Нет. Но...<br/>
– Со мной всё будет хорошо, – перебивает она, а потом целует Ви, чтобы он перестал нести чушь.<br/>
Приподнимает бёдра и направляет член в себя.<br/>
Ви стонет, запрокидывая голову ещё больше, прерывая поцелуй – будто это она ему вставила. "Я бы не отказалась", – думает Нико. Ей даже приходит на ум мельком виденная вывеска почти уцелевшего сексшопа, а батареек у неё целый ящик, как-нибудь уж наверняка бы заработало, но... Она запрещает себе думать о том, что не будет никакого "потом", что этот мальчик, такой красивый и вежливый, закончит своё существование прямо сегодня и, возможно, прямо у неё на глазах.<br/>
Прижимается бёдрами к бёдрам Ви, впуская его в себя. Жадно впитывает каждую толику удовольствия, которое он может ей дать. Твёрдые пальцы проезжаются по коже, Ви хватает её за задницу, да так, что Нико приходится его осадить:<br/>
– Полегче. У меня жопа не железная.<br/>
Ви тихо фыркает, нежно ласкает пострадавшие места, буквально заглаживая свою вину, и Нико сразу же его прощает.<br/>
Она двигается неторопливо и плавно – именно так ей нравится больше всего. Ви пытается подаваться вверх, навстречу, но она запрещает, а он, что удивительно, подчиняется.<br/>
Ви хороший мальчик. Аккуратный и гладенький – наверняка из-за демонов, которые живут прямо на нём. От него пахнет кровью, а не потом или грязной одеждой, и немного, совсем чуть-чуть – демонической грязью, смрадом адского дерева. Редгрейв-сити пропитан ею насквозь, и на это можно не обращать внимания. Нико гладит тонкие, но твёрдые плечи, очерчивает пальцами узоры "татуировок", Ви шумно вздыхает и снова пытается толкнуть её членом. Сообразив, что попросту засмотрелась, Нико целует его, а потом двигается быстро и энергично, на всякий случай глядя в глаза Ви. Он тоже смотрит, тоже гладит её, явно сдерживаясь, чтобы не хвататься слишком сильно. Кадык подрагивает, дыхание Ви сбивается. Он жмурится на секунду, и Нико понимает: нужно быстрее. Ей и самой нужно, но она уже не может. И когда Ви берёт её за бёдра, нежно, но крепко и начинает двигаться сам, мелко, но резко, с силой вталкивая в неё член каждый раз, она уже не возражает.<br/>
Он всхлипывает, почти хнычет, и кончает, как кончают все мужчины: быстро и скучно. И точно так же замирает, закрыв глаза и расслабившись.<br/>
Нико собирается встать и привести себя в порядок, но Ви не отпускает. Удерживая её левой рукой, правой гладит вдоль позвоночника, потом по животу. Нико щекотно. Ви поднимает руку к её груди, наощупь находит один сосок, задевая его будто невзначай, потом второй, обводит. Нико недовольно сопит. Она может долго так мучиться и ничего не добиться. Пора заканчивать, но Ви открывает глаза, медленно и сдержанно улыбается, а потом трогает губами и языком её грудь. И всё-таки, будь он неладен, начинает говорить, лаская дыханием кожу.<br/>
Он цитирует какие-то проклятущие стихи, и Нико улавливает только общий смысл, который заключается в том, что она красивая, и Ви с ней безумно хорошо – обычная чепуха, просто возвышеннее, чем у всех прочих парней. Возбуждение, не успевшее исчезнуть бесследно, возвращается, руки Ви жадно ощупывают тело Нико, а она уже только цепляется за его плечи. Между ног ужасно мокро, Нико по-прежнему чувствует в себе его член и сжимается, пытаясь вытянуть из закончившейся ебли ещё немного удовольствия. "Пожалуйста, – думает она. – Совсем чуть-чуть". Желание превращается в муку. Бёдра Нико напрягаются, когда Ви хочет приподнять их.<br/>
"Зачем?! – она сжимает губы, чтобы не застонать от разочарования. – Не нужно!"<br/>
– Только момент, – говорит Ви отчётливее, и Нико соглашается подождать. Только секундочку. Он облизывает пальцы, потом, вжавшись в диванчик, суёт их ей под лобок.<br/>
"Не надо, – хочет сказать Нико. – Мне так никогда не нравилось. Убери руку". Но именно в этот момент её накрывает оргазм. Такой же жестокий и стремительный, как у мальчишек. Она шумно хватает ртом воздух, чтобы не кричать. Ви не убирает пальцы, и она подбрасывает бёдра, обливая его содержимым влагалища.<br/>
– Всё! – выдыхает Нико, когда в теле ещё отдаётся дрожь судорожного, почти мучительного наслаждения. – Пусти.<br/>
– Я хотел бы сделать больше, – говорит Ви, отпуская её. Он как будто в самом деле расстроен. – Я сож...<br/>
– Нет. Ты не будешь ни о чём сожалеть. – Нико злится, слишком рано возвращаясь из блаженного безмыслия. – И просить прощения. И нести всю остальную драматическую херь. Договорились?<br/>
– Хорошо. Спасибо. – Он коротко целует её в шею и наконец-то отпускает.</p><p>Они молча и деловито приводят себя в порядок. Ви двигается пободрее, чем до этого, и, когда он не смотрит, Нико улыбается углом рта. Даже если секс не пошёл ему на пользу, то явно не навредил.<br/>
Когда она уже курит, сидя на водительском сиденье, а Ви изображает дохлятину на диване, Тень начинает топтаться по крыше, а через секунду до Нико доносятся вопли Грифона.<br/>
– Возвращаются, – спокойно говорит Ви.<br/>
Обернувшись, Нико видит, как он садится прямее, расправляет плечи. Но она видит и то, как напряжённо он упирается ногами в пол, как сжимаются пальцы, держащие трость.<br/>
– Книга, – напоминает она.<br/>
– Спасибо. – Ви прячет книгу под жилет, бросает на Нико выразительный взгляд.<br/>
Прощается, придурок. Хочет попросить прощения. Опускает голову, натолкнувшись на ответный взгляд. Нико сердится и не пытается это скрыть.<br/>
– Надеюсь, ты успеешь победить, – говорит она.<br/>
– А я – нет, – тихо и твёрдо отвечает Ви.<br/>
Дверь распахивается, и Леди заявляет:<br/>
– Мы нашли Данте.<br/>
Ви резко вскакивает, да и Нико сразу хватается за руль.<br/>
– К нему можно подобраться только пешком, – сообщает Грифон, предусмотрительно не влетая в машину. – Он живой! Живой!<br/>
– Нам очень повезло, – напряжённо говорит Ви.<br/>
Леди отступает в сторону, пропуская его, бросает: "Мы пошли", – и хлопает дверцей.<br/>
Через лобовое стекло Нико видит, как они уходят, и насмешливо машет рукой. Но никто из них не оборачивается. Её это полностью устраивает. Так лучше всего.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>